


Don't You Forget About Me - Highschool AU

by Kat_trix7



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Developing Friendships, Highschool AU, Light Angst, Self-Doubt, Smosh Pit - Freeform, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 2, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_trix7/pseuds/Kat_trix7
Summary: Summary: Highschool AU? Did you mean the squad as the breakfast club?





	Don't You Forget About Me - Highschool AU

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this isn’t 100% the breakfast club but as soon as I saw high school I thought, “well, I’ve gotta write a story where the squad lands themselves in detention and end up becoming better friends”. Just for clarification, everyone is in 11th grade except for Noah who is in 10th. Why you ask? Because I felt like it lol

It's funny how making friends happens. One moment they're just another face in the crowded school halls, and the next they become your whole world. That's how it happened for us at least.

I've never been one to get into trouble. Really, I swear. To be quite honest, I don't think I ever have. But things had been rough at home recently, my parents were fighting again, I racked up one to many absences on my attendance log, and there I was, being driven up to detention at 9 am Saturday morning in my dad's truck.

"Are you all set Court? You've got your lunch and stuff?" he asked. He was looking over at me but he still seemed distracted. I knew that he was starting a shift as soon as he dropped me off and that there was a lot on his mind. It just reminded me of the reason I had a detention to begin with and I looked away from his gaze.

"Yeah, I'm good dad, I promise," I said, already pulling open the passenger side door and slipping off the leather seat.

"Alright... well I'll see you at home," he said and I nodded, backing away from the car. He called, "I love you!" before pulling out of the school parking lot, and heading off in the direction of the fire station.

"Love you too." I said to myself before turning towards the entrance of the high school and heading inside.

I walked down the empty halls towards the library. Detention was being held there today by the drama teacher, Mr. Ian Hecox. He was pretty young for a teacher, he must have just hit his thirties, and he was actually pretty good. It was only just the beginning of October and my first term ever taking drama, but I immediately liked the class. Hecox made class fun, he had a sarcastic sense of humor which wasn't super typical for a teacher, there was a bunch of class participation but not in an annoying way, and the assignments had been pretty interesting so far.

When I reached the library, I could see him sitting in the front of the room behind a wide wooden desk, his feet propped up on it. Hecox looked up from his book as I entered the library and gave me a smile and a slight nod before turning back to his reading material. Four other students were already seated in the room. I recognized them immediately but could only place three of their names.

Olivia Sui, a petite Asian girl with long dark hair which rippled down her back in soft waves. I was in a bunch classes with her. She always asked strange questions but in a sort of endearing way. She had a tight group of friends from the dance program she was a part of and although I knew she wasn't snobby, I had always felt a little intimidated by Olivia. I had known her for three years, but we never really said more than a "good morning" or "how was your weekend" to each other.

Next was Noah Grossman. He was a year younger than me and had brown curly hair and thick square rimmed glasses. I didn't know him very well but I had seen him at a debate meet last June when I went to support one of my friends. He had absolutely crushed it and he was only a freshman at the time.

The third was Shayne Topp, I knew him but rarely spoke with him. He had moved from Arizona halfway through the school year last year and had immediately fell in with the more popular crowd. I knew he was on the swim team and had seen him at theatre tryouts last week which was an odd combination but Shayne Topp has always been sort of a mystery to me. He seemed cool and funny but he mostly hung out with the kids in the grade above us.

Finally, a boy with brown spikey hair and dark framed glasses sat in the back at one of the tables. I knew he was a recent transfer student and I was in a class with him, ironically drama class, but I couldn't recall his name. It was something with a D. Daniel? Donny? Damn that's embarrassing.

I sat down at the same table as Shayne and he shot me a half smile before looking back down at his phone. This was going to be a long day.

"Alright," Hecox said from the front of the room, "We're just waiting on – oh Mr. Leak, nice of you to join us."

Keath Leak jr. slid into the room into the room guiltily. "Sorry Mr. H, there was traffic." He was wearing a large brimmed hat and a dark patterned button-down over black skinny jeans. If there was one thing I could say about Keith, it was that he was cool. He was in choir, had a big group of friends and always seemed to be joking around. I hadn't spent much time with him either, but he was in Hecox's drama class with me as well. Come to think of it, everyone in the room was in drama with me, besides for Noah that is.

"Ok, phone's in the box. I know, I know, it sucks. I have some papers to grade so I'll be in my office." He said, getting up from the desk and walking between the desks to collect our phones. "Call me only if you desperately need me. My extension number is next to the phone on the desk. Stay in your desks and don't leave this room unless it's an emergency, I'll be back to check on you guys every hour or so. Got it?"

We all mumbled 'yeah' and Hecox gave us a satisfied nod. "I'll see you all then." He said, turning on his heal with a small bit of awkward flare and exiting the library.

We all remained quiet as the door shut and the sound of Hecox's footsteps grew fainter and further way. I looked up at the other students quickly before looking back down. Was this how it was going to be all day? Awkward silence and off tune humming, which I could only guess was coming from Olivia's direction? Finally, Noah broke the silence.

"So what are you guys in here for?"

"You say that like this is prison," responded the boy with the dark brown hair. I really needed to ask him his name.

"Well it sort of is," Shayne joked, leaning back slightly in his chair.

"Why don't you tell them why _we're_ in detention Noah," Keith huffed at the younger boy. "because we both know it was definitely your fault."

"It so was not, if you had just held the door open for a little bit longer I wouldn't have tripped and sent my food flying across the cafeteria." Noah argued.

"Wait, hold on, it was you two who threw the lasagna into Bigbey's face??" I laughed in astonishment. Noah nodded at my accusation but Keith almost stood up out of his chair in protest.

"Alright. See you're are making the same mistake as Principal B by grouping me with in with this idiot." Keith complained. "I'm only guilty by association."

Shayne let out a loud laugh at his words, pulling Keith's attention towards him. "So what about you Shayne, what did you do to get detention."

"I sort of caused a slight disruption in the classroom before English. It was a bit of an overreaction really. I was joking around with one of my friends and got too loud, and I may or may not have been standing on one of the desks. The teacher didn't think it was very amusing and wrote me a detention slip."

"Dude, that's funny," Noah hummed in appreciation.

Shayne shrugged it off before glancing across the room at the mystery boy, as if he wanted to direct the attention away of himself and asked, "So, why are you here? It's Damien, right?"

The transfer student's face light up. "Yeah that's my name. My reason's much more boring though," Damien admitted sheepishly, "I was sick and didn't do the assignment for Mr. Todd's class. I forgot to get a doctor's note to excuse it so here I am."

"Solid reason." I grinned. "I wouldn't have done the assignment if I was sick either."

"And what about you Courtney, why are you here?" Damien questioned, and I felt one last shot of guilt about not remembering his name when he knew mine. But then again, I didn't know _that_ much more about anyone else in this room.

I felt my face grow warm as I thought about the real reason I was in detention today. "Wouldn't you like to know," I said aloud with a smile, hoping my playful tone would stop them from pressing deeper.

"Mysterious, I like it," grinned Olivia, leaning forward and resting her chin on one of her hands. Even that casual movement looked graceful and I tried and failed to imagine what Olivia Sui could have done to end up in detention. I voiced my question out loud and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh you know, I can be crazy when I want to be," Olivia smirked mischievously,

"Come on Olivia, what did you do?" pressed Keith.

"I don't think it was a big deal honestly. I just finished my math work early and pulled out my laptop to look at some pictures that the teacher didn't think were appropriate for class."

"You were looking at porn?" Noah asked, shocked. I was too, I would have never thought it was Olivia's type to do that.

"Porn? No." The brunette responded confused, "I was looking up pictures of Brussels griffons."

There was a moment of silence before we all burst out laughing.

"O-liv-i-a," Shayne laughed out her name. "What on earth."

"What?" She just shrugged and Shayne shook his head in amusement.

The conversation petered off after that and I was glad when Mr. Hecox poked his head back into the room around an hour later and asked if anyone needed a bathroom break. We all shuffled out of the room and down the hallway to the washrooms before heading back to our seats in the library.

Once Hecox left the room again, we went back to doing nothing. Noah and Keith quietly argued between themselves, Olivia was doodling absentmindedly on a note pad. I wasn't sure what Damien was up to, but Shayne had leaned back in the seat next to me and had his eyes closed like he was taking a nap. I was bored. After a few more minutes of sitting around I was ready to burst. It seemed that Noah was too because he stood up from his desk.

"What are you doing dude?" Keith asked.

"I'm going to get us some snacks from the vending machine," he responded. "Plus, I don't know why we're sitting here if we could be sitting at the couches in the back of the room."

"Mr. Hecox said to stay in the desks." Shayne said, opening his eyes and sitting up in his chair.

"Mr. Hecox isn't here," Noah shot back. It was pretty sound logic and I shrugged, sliding out of my chair and making my way over to the seating area in the back of the room.

"You coming?" I asked, looking back at my desk mate.

Shaye sighed but I saw a grin start to form on his face and he got up as well, following me towards the couches. Before long, all six of us were sitting in a circle, some on the couches and some on the floor cushions, with the snacks Noah had gotten from the vending machine in the middle.

"This is a weirdly good set up for detention," I said, munching on some Hot Cheetos.

"If only this was how every detention was." Keith commented.

"Yeah this is fun."

We ended up goofing off, telling each other funny school stories and sharing things we didn't know about each other. Turns out that although we were petty different, we did have a bunch of things in common. These people around me who I hardly ever talked to were actually pretty cool and I found myself having a really good time. It was definitely not what I had been expecting when I pulled up in front of the school that morning.

It was a while later that I heard a noise from the hallway and held up a hand to quiet the others, "Wait guys. Is that..."

"It's Hecox" Shayne whispered, jumping to his feet.

"Scatter!" Hissed Noah, and we all immediately bolted towards the front of the room and planted ourselves back into our desks as Mr. Hecox pushed open the double doors. Out of breath, I put on a hopefully casual looking face as he walked to the front of the room.

"Just checking in." Ian said, glancing at us a little suspiciously. "Everything ok in here?"

"Yup sir, everything's great," Olivia squeaked.

"Well ok then, I'll still be in my office if you need anything." He said, as he turned to leave the room again.

We all held our breath for a moment until we knew we were in the clear before bursting out in laughter.

"Damn." I said as we headed back to our circle in the back of the library. "That was close."

"That was awesome," laughed Shayne.

"We should play truth or dare,' Olivia suggested once we had all settled back into the couches.

"What is this, a sleepover?" Damien joked, and I agreed with him. I was always down for a good dare but it felt slightly out of place. Keith didn't seem to think so though.

"I'll go first, someone dare me." he volunteered.

Olivia looked deep in thought, "Shoot, I'm so bad at thinking these up." But then a calm settled over her and she shot Keith an impish look.

"I dare you to wear Noah's socks as gloves."

"Ewwww," we all laughed in unison as Keith shuddered. "Can I take back my request to go first?"

"Nope!" I laughed. "The dare's been made; you've got to do it!"

Keith grimaced as Noah pulled off his socks and handed them to his friend. The older boy gagged as he put his hands into them and then raised them in the air in victory. We all cheered, and I laughed so hard that I started to cough and Shayne had to pat me on the back.

"Ok Noah," Keith said, shaking the socks off of his hands. "You go next."

"Alright. Truth?"

"What's the most illegal think you've ever done?" Damien asked.

"Oh that's easy," Noah replied, "I got a fake ID." He pulled it out of his wallet and held it up for us all to see. Shayne grabbed it to take a closer look.

"This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen, you know you made yourself 68?" he laughed, handing it back to Noah.

"I know, I goofed it." Noah grinned. "Anyways, how about you go next Shayne."

Shayne picked dare, and we had him do a sexy dance as we shouted the lyrics to our school song, very off key, I might add. Olivia picked truth and told us that the one of the stupidest thing she ever believed was that the joke previews at the beginning of the movie tropic thunder were for real movies. Damien went for a dare and had to serenade the person sitting next to her which happened to me. He finished off the song by burping the alphabet which he was actually incredibly good at.

"Alright Courtney, you're up. What's it gonna be?" He asked me once his rendition of the ABCs was done.

"I think I'll keep the pattern going and go for a truth." I said.

My new friends thought about it for a moment before Shayne asked, "What's the real reason you're in detention today? You never did say."

I shifted awkwardly in my seat. I could just say that I had ditched some class and be done with it. They wouldn't know the difference. But something inside me made me want to share the whole story with these people. We hadn't spent a lot of time together before this, but something made me trust them. I took a deep breath.

"I've, well... I've been ditching class a little recently. Not because I'm bored or I hate school or anything, but because there's just a lot going on. You know?" I caught eyes with Olivia and she nodded at me to continue. "My parents have been fighting, and I know it's stupid to feel so upset, but it feels so out of my control. Like what if it's my fault or something."

"Oh Courtney, I'm sure it's not your fault." Keith said softly.

"I know that logically, and I know that ditching school isn't helping anything, but sometimes it's just a lot and I need to take a break from everything. I just always feel that pressure to be so perfect, like I can't have anything going wrong in my life because theirs is such a mess."

"I'm really sorry Courtney. I get it," Olivia said quietly from beside me. She had folded her knees in on herself and wrapped her arms around them, so that she somewhat resembled a pretzel. "The pressure I mean. I always feel it too, from my parents about choosing between them, and about grades and about dance. I feel like I need to be the good daughter who does no wrong, who's grades are good, who's technique is perfect..." She trailed off and I nodded in empathy. Shayne shifted in his seat next to me, and I saw his brows were furrowed in understanding.

"I, I don't know exactly what you guys are going through, and I won't pretend I do. My parents are really supportive of me and just want what's best for me. Not that your parents don't I'm sure." He added hastily but I waved him off, waiting for him to continue. "But pressure is something that I struggle with too. I put it on myself, tell myself that I'm not good enough, that I'm not doing the best that I could be."

"Why?" Damien asked. He looked genuinely curious. "You don't have anything to prove to anyone. I mean don't get me wrong, I don't have a bad impression of you or anything but you're one of the cool kids." Damien continued. "Not in the crazy popular way, but people like you. You're funny and relaxed and you give off that 'in control' aura. I mean I've said about five words to you before today and I already liked you."

Shayne blushed and looked down at his hands. "Um thanks," he said awkwardly. "I don't really know what to say."

"You can start with a thank you," Noah joked, breaking the tension and pulling a small chuckle from Shayne.

"Well then thank you I guess," he smiled. "But I don't know, it's just how I feel. Don't you feel that way sometimes?"

"Everyday." Damien nodded. And we all exchanged looks of understanding. How did we end up here? Talking about our deepest feelings in the back of the school library on a Saturday. How had I not known this group of people that I sat in class with every day?

"I know it's a weird time to bring this up, but what's going to happen to us on Monday?" Damien asked exactly what I was thinking.

"Will we still be friends do you mean? If we're friends now that is?" Olivia clarified.

"He means like if I walked past you in the hallway. Would you turn away, or would you say hello?" I blurted out, looking from her to Keith, to Noah, before my eyes fell on Shayne. "If I walked by, would you ignore me, or would you call my name?"

Shayne fiddled with his hands nervously, but he held eye contact with each of us as he spoke, "I know we barely spoke before this. I haven't been the best at getting to know people since moving here, but I know now what I've been missing out on. It's been what? 4 hours and I already feel closer to you guys than my other friends at this school... So yes, if you walked by, I would call your name."

"Me too,"

"Same here,"

"Of course."

"We all would."

My heart swelled as I looked around the circle at my detention mates. Like I said, it was funny how these things happened, but I wasn't complaining. And just like that, I had found my best friends. 


End file.
